


Secretly Dating

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Kinda, Lib and Crowe are Good Bros, M/M, Secret Relationship, they don't hide it very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Prompto is exactly Nyx's type, which is why Crowe and Libertus are concerned.





	Secretly Dating

**Author's Note:**

> therisenphoenix who requested "Hmm maybe then something about getting together but not realising they’re together and the realisation? Or they know they’re together but no one else does and they think they would be adorable together?“

Nyx brings the blond kid with them to the bar not once, but three times, before they get suspicious.

“Hey, Crowe,” Lib says, as they leave Nyx and Prompto, who are leaving. Together. “Does Prompto seem like Nyx’s type to you?”

Crowe’s finger pause in whatever she’s texting. “Now that you mention it,” she says slowly. “Yeah. Checks off every box.”

“Does Prompto seem into Nyx?” It’s not something Libertus often pays attention to, as Nyx usually doesn’t hesitate when he’s into something. Or quiet about it; Nyx proclaims his interest loudly and graphically, to Lib’s and Crowe’s misfortune. Whether or not the person of interest returns Nyx’s feelings is never unclear for long.

Still, Lib tries to remember their interactions—and, yeah, okay, Lib may not have realized in the moment, but Nyx was acting entirely smitten throughout the night. And the two times before that. Sitting way too close to Prompto, resting his hand on his shoulder, buying him a fucking drink, Ifrit’s balls, Lib should have seen it sooner.

“Don’t know that,” she says. “He  _is_  spending a lot of time with him…”

“But that could be because Nyx is a hero,” Lib finishes, frowning.

“And a more experienced fighter. Any rookie could learn a lot from him.”

“Fuck,” Lib says.

…

They ask Nyx about it.

“So, Prompto seems nice,” Lib says, after Crowe awkwardly tries to bring up Prompto a couple of times and fails.

“Yeah,” Nyx says, a goofy lil grin appearing on his face. Oh, that’s  _bad_. He’s got it bad. Crowe and Lib exchange a look. “He is.”

“And cute, too,” Crowe adds on. “Wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh, uh,” Nyx clears his throat, and looks away from them. “Yeah, sure.”

Shit.

This requires action.

…

Prompto has Crownsguard training with Cor in the afternoons, they learn from Pelna. Whether Pelna should have access to that information really isn’t something that bothers either of them.

They find Prompto, doing push-ups on his own, other trainees a bit off to the side.

Libertus frowns a bit. Yeah, the kid’s obviously a Niff, but he’s still one of them. And if they’re going to be brothers-in-arms, they should at least try to get to know him.

“Hey, Prompto,” Crowe greets.

Prompto’s head shoots up from his push ups, and his smile lights up his entire face. Lib waves a bit awkwardly, not really feeling like he and Prompto are on the level where Prompto should feel so happy as to get a  _beaming smile_  on his face when he sees them.

“Lib! Crowe! What’s up?” he says, getting up from the ground.

“Hey, Prompto. Got a minute?” Crowe asks, so chill not even Lib would suspect anything if he wasn’t already in the know.

“Yeah, sure.”

“So,” Lib begins, as they move a bit further away from the other trainees. “What do you want from Nyx?”

The smile drops from Prompto’s face, suddenly paling. “W—What?”

“What do you want from him?” Crowe repeats firmly. “You hanging around because of his fame? Is he teaching you? What do you want?”

“I—I—” Lib’s heart sinks as he recognizes the expression on Prompto’s face for what it is. Caught.

Which means there’s something to catch.

“You’re going to stop seeing him,” Libertus tells him, trying to instill into his voice exactly what he’d do Prompto if he doesn’t do as he’s told. “He deserves better than someone’s who’s using him.”

Prompto doesn’t say anything. He tries to, mouth opening and closing, but nothing comes out.

Lib and Crowe, their job done, leave him.

…

The next time they go out with Nyx for drinks, he’s too quiet. Prompto is conspicuously absent.

Lib and Crowe try to treat him more gently than usual. Crowe holds back her usual taunts, and Libertus tries to not thrash Nyx  _quite_  so hard.

(Hey, Nyx might be the hero, but Libertus beats him in hand-to-hand and strength training every time.)

He stays quiet and pensive until they get to the bar that night, where he says, “So, Prompto told me something interesting last night.”

They both tense up. “Did he?” Crowe asks.

“Yeah. Said you two told him to stop seeing me,” Nyx says, taking a sip of his beer.

“He was using you, Nyx,” Libertus says. “We didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Nyx frowns. “Using me?”

“Oh, come on, Nyx,” Crowe says. “You were fucking  _smitten._  We were only looking out for you.”

“Explain to me,” Nyx says slowly, after another tense sip of his beer. “How telling my  _boyfriend_  that he has to stop  _seeing_ me is looking out for me?”

Lib almost chokes, and he isn’t even taking a drink as an excuse. “  _‘Boyfriend’?_ ”

“Oh, shit,” Crowe says.

“Yeah,” Nyx says. “He’s my boyfriend. We’re  _dating._ ”

“You didn’t tell us!” Lib protests. “You never said—we thought you were into him! And that he wasn’t into you!”

Nyx sighs. “Titan’s dickless crotch, guys. I love you, you two are great, but we were just keeping our relationship a secret for a bit while we sorted out fraternization policies. I promise you, Prompto isn’t using me. Or, well,” Nyx adds, with a salacious smirk. “When he is using me, it’s very mutual.”

Lib snorts. “Glad to hear it. And, uh, sorry, Nyx.”

“We’ll apologize to him tomorrow,” Crowe says. “And let him know it was just a misunderstanding.”

“Yeah, sure. But really, guys?” he asks. “You thought I was  _pining?_ ”

They both nod. With no hesitation.

“I have so much more game than that,” Nyx protests. “ _So much_  more. And I don’t  _pine._ ”

“Oh, really?” Crowe asks. “So when did you two start dating?”

“It might have taken a few training sessions,” Nyx hedges, “but I wasn’t  _pining_. I got the guy.”

“Uh-huh,” Libertus says. “I wonder what Prompto would say.”

…

“He was absolutely pining,” Prompto says, when they’ve apologized and he’s rejoined them with a smile on his face.

“I was  _not_ ,” Nyx insists, arm thrown over Prompto’s shoulder.

“You were pining so hard Cor noticed,” Prompto adds on, Lib and Crowe bursting into laughter. “Cor was the one who told me, even.”

“Lies,” Nyx says, but undermines it by pressing a kiss to Prompto’s head. “All lies.”


End file.
